Life Once Lived
by meagan23
Summary: Conman has gone back into time after being defeated on Happy Times Island to alter time in a way that causes Delilah and Julius to be normal high school students. What happens when they meet a mysterious man who tells them of the life they once had?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

(Taking place in Conman's secret lair just after 'Simple Minds' episode)

(Conman's POV)

"YES! I finally did it. Delilah and Julius may have stopped me today from hypnotizing and ruling the world, but they won't be able to when they are not even spies. For years I have tried to perfect my time traveling machine, and now I can travel back to the very moment when both of their parents ever became spies, and convince them not to. And I will be the only one who remembers!" and then he disappeared into the cylindrical metallic machine.

(In the hallway of a Halifax high school)

(Nobody's POV)

Delilah Devonshire glumly stood opening her locker after school. She was upset about her recent breakup with Mike, but was determined to not let it show. Just then her friend Jessica Smith came up to her.

"I know you're still down about your breakup with Mike-"

"I'm fine, really. I couldn't be happier."

"Come on, cheer up. Look, I've set you up on a blind date with my cousin's friend."

"I don't do blind dates."

"It's okay, you don't have to, It's just a date. I'm sure you'll like him. I can't remember his name, he's also a sophomore at his high school on the other side of the city. He's a great surfer, and a poet. I once dated a poet, they are so sweet and sensitive."

"I think I'll pass."

"Please, do this for me."

"Fine."

"Great. I've got this cute dress you can borrow, and you should wear those heels of yours, which I have to find at my house, and I can do your hair for you…"

(At Dylan Smith's Jessica's cousin's house)

"You are going to have a great time on this date," Dylan said to his blonde friend, "All of Jessica's friends are totally hot."

"What did you say her name was?"

"I think it was Delilah."

"Why does that name seem so familiar to me?"

"I don't know, you probably heard it on the TV or the radio or something. I wanted the date to be at a simple pizza place, but Jess set it up at some fancy French restaurant…"

(At L'amour, the French restaurant)

He sat at a table for two waiting for his date to arrive. Still perplexed that he somehow knew her, he was even more confused when a young brunette entered the restaurant, came and sat down across from him. They both looked at each other, she was obviously thinking what he was thinking.

"I'm Delilah." She said as she stuck out her hand in greeting. Instead of shaking it, he held it and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. For some reason it felt so good. Even though he had never met this girl in his life, he felt the sudden urge to kiss her on the lips, to hold her tight, to tell her he loves her. 'Is this love at first sight?' he wondered to himself.

"I'm Julius." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shouldn't they have been back by now? Al left to pick them up from some island yesterday. Something about them saving the world…again." Ursula said to her spy partner, Emmet, while they were eating breakfast at the Academy.

"Who?"

"Please Emmet, it is too early in the morning for your stupidity."

"No, really, I have no clue who you are talking about."

"Delilah and Julius, you moron."

"Who and who?" he asked, puzzeled.

Ursula rolled her eyes _I've had more intelligent conversations with a stick _she thought to herself. "Emmet I don't know what you are trying to pull, but it's not working. It actually doesn't make any sense, nothing you do ever does."

"But Ursula, I'm serious, I have no idea who those people are."

"You do so, they are the…they are the top spies at the academy." She said with loathing.

"I thought we were the top spies?"

"Don't kid yourself Emmet, I know it, you know it, they are better than us." She said with even more loathing.

"How can they be better than us if they don't even exist?"

"They do exist. She's an annoying little brunette, and he is a tall, tanned, blonde haired guy with gorgeous eyes that you could just stare at all day, and a smooth voice that makes you feel like you're dreaming…"

_I've lost her_ Emmet thought as she drifted off into space still listing characteristics of this Julius person.

"What were we talking about?" Ursula asked when she finished.

"Welcome back to reality." Emmet replied.

"Seriously Emmet, look at this picture of everyone in the Academy." She said as she grabbed it off a shelf. They both looked at the picture, and to Ursula's surprise, Delilah and Julius weren't in it.

"See, they don't exist." Emmet said with satisfaction. He almost never won arguments with Ursula.

"This is impossible. What the hell is going on here?"

"Ursula, maybe you should go see a shrink-"

"I am not crazy!"

"Kay, then don't see a shrink, but maybe just lay down for a while, then you will realize that they don't exist."

Before Ursula could object, Al came into the room.

"Al, you would never believe it. That idiot Emmet doesn't remember who Delilah and Julius are."

"Sorry kiddo, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Al, didn't you go pick them up yesterday?"

"Yesterday was like, spent in my EZ chair man."

"Doesn't anyone remember 'You sir have an appointment with justice' 'let's kick it' or 'pony up'?

"Doesn't ring a bell." Al and Emmet said in unison.

"Anyways, man. I have an assignment for you. I have gotten word that the Conman is hypnotizing spring-breakers and is going to send out a signal to control the world. He is on an island called 'Happy Times Island', here are the co-ordinates man."

"Didn't Delilah and Julius already stop him?" Ursula asked.

"Look, Ursula man, maybe you should see a, like, psychiatrist?"

"For the last time, I'm not crazy! Let's just go there, stop him, and come back."

Well, it looks like there is a little glitch in the Conman's plan.


End file.
